


Warm To The Touch

by schneestern



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-11
Updated: 2007-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: This is for the lovelymisskatieleigh, who didn't have the fantastic birthday she deserved. She wanted "nice J2 morning sex" and I needed to write about schmoopy love today.





	Warm To The Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely [](http://misskatieleigh.livejournal.com/profile)[misskatieleigh](http://misskatieleigh.livejournal.com/), who didn't have the fantastic birthday she deserved. She wanted "nice J2 morning sex" and I needed to write about schmoopy love today.

It always starts with a slow turn, an easy brush of skin on skin. Jensen's fingers ghosting over Jared's hip, Jared's foot rubbing against Jensen's calf. Then they move into a kiss, intimate and slow, mutual understanding without words. Jared slides closer to Jensen, brushes a smile against a small burst of freckles along Jensen's collar bone.

Their breath is the only sound in the room as they kiss like they have all the time in the world. Jensen slides his thigh between Jared's legs, feels Jared's cock hard against his skin. He watches the morning sun sneak over Jared's back, follows the rays of sunshine with his fingers, rocking against Jared. It gets him a content moan and a warm, wet lick of tongue over his nipple that makes him shudder.

Jared curls a hand around Jensen's cock, strokes in time with the little rubs of his dick against Jensen's thigh. _Harder_ , Jensen whispers, voice rough with sleep. The sound carries through the room and Jared's hand loosens immediately until it's only the barest of touches anymore, brush of fingers over the head of Jensen's cock. Jensen knows the grin is there on Jared's face without turning and he pulls his leg away in turn. Jared huffs out a breath of laughter, makes the mattress vibrate with it.

Then in one fluid move he is on top of Jensen, eyes glittering in the light filtering in through the half open curtains. He settles down, legs tangling with Jensen's, deep kiss to go along with the slow grind of their hips together and their bodies touching from head to toe. Jensen's hands smooth over Jared's hips, leaving little red imprints that only last for a few seconds until they vanish again. Their dicks slip together, precome making the movement slick and easy and Jared moans against Jensen's lips.

The rhythm is unhurried, just right, and Jared's eyes never leave Jensen's. His fingers explore every inch of skin he already knows by heart and when he feels the orgasm ripple through his body Jared buries his head in the crook of Jensen's neck. Jensen holds on to him as he rocks his hips once, twice before coming too, come spreading sticky-warm between them.

 _Your hair tickles_ , Jensen mumbles against Jared's head after a while and his hand spreads warmly over the small of Jared's back. Jared doesn't answer, just rolls aside a bit to give Jensen room to breathe. He rubs his nose against Jensen's shoulder, pulls Jensen closer against his body with one big hand on his hip. _Yeah_ , Jensen says like Jared asked a question and closes his eyes.

As the sun continues to rise they fall asleep once again.


End file.
